Kiss Me I'm Irish
by Just Ressa
Summary: The team's celebration of St. Patrick's Day helps to release some stress and reveals some feelings that some tried to bury. *Chapter 3 hints at sexual scenes, chapters 4, 5, and possibly 6 will have mild to explicit sexual scenes. I'm just doing this CYA just in case my mind runs away with me :) * Disclaimer- I do not own Criminal Minds nor it's characters*
1. Chapter 1

Rossi walked out of his office into a shamrock-green decked out Garcia.

"Don't even think about it", Rossi said, side-stepping away from Garcia. "Just because I don't have on green where you can see", he said, "doesn't mean you get to pinch me."

"Oh you naughty boy!" Garcia said, laughing. "Point taken. But here, take one of these anyway. It's for our game later tonight at your place." Garcia handed him a 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' button that lit up in bright green lights.

"I'm…just going to turn off the light until tonight, if you don't mind", Rossi said, as he was starting to get vertigo from the flashing lights.

"Spoiled Sport", Garcia said, giggling. "Tonight, you better be lit up like a Christmas tree!"

Rossi headed out the door to his house to get things ready for the evening. "Oh, everyone will be lit!" Rossi said, chuckling.

Hotch ran into Morgan and Reid who's buttons were flashing so brightly, it temporarily blinded him.

"She got you too, huh?" Morgan said, seeing Hotch's button.

"If this was anybody else but Garcia…" Hotch said. Emily and JJ walked up to Reid and stood on either side of him and both kissed him on the cheek.

"How come I can't get in on that action?" Morgan said folding his arms and laughing.

"'Yes you can", she said. "You have a way with the ladies, right?" Emily said playfully squeezing his arm. Hotch smiled at Emily. Her hair seemed so much shinier today, the way her dark grey pants hugged her hips and her lime green sweater showed off the curvature of her… Wait, he thought. Where did that come from?

"Hotch?" Morgan said.

Hotch shook his head. "Yeah, Morgan."

"I was asking if you were ready to go to Rossi's. We're heading out now." Emily, JJ, Reid and Morgan all looked at Hotch quizzically.

Hotch picked up his briefcase. "Yeah, I'll meet you there."

Hotch sped past the group, his brief case discreetly covering his nether region.

"What was that all about?" JJ asked, grabbing her stuff and heading toward the elevator with the group.

"I dunno", Reid said. "Maybe he's just really ready to go to Rossi's and let off some steam. I know I am."

The group agreed and as Emily exited the elevator, she pondered the strange smile that Hotch gave her that made her heart thump.

Rossi got home in record time and made ready for the group to get there. Pasta was boiling, sauce was bubbling, and the wine was breathing.

The door bell rang and Reid was the first there. Then, one by one, the whole team arrived.

"Good evening, everyone", Rossi said passing out wine glasses. "Tonight, we have two extra rules to the 'Kiss Me' game. One: you must wear your pin at all times and it must remain lit unless you've been kissed by everyone. Two: honesty is the best policy. All cards are on the table. No holds barred. We all agreed to this for Kitten, and because we seriously need to let off some steam and relax."

Everyone murmured in agreement and Rossi continued.

"The game of 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' is as follows. It's a simple game of truth or dare. All dares are kisses. But where those kisses are, well that's to be determined by the board!"

Rossi held up a small board that looked a lot like a twister board but it had body parts where the colors were.

"Shall we?" Rossi said.

The team nodded in agreement and each took a sip of wine.

*Off to the doctor I go. Just a check up, but new chapter very soon! Hope you guys like where this is going.*


	2. Chapter 2

The team grabbed plates of pasta and sat and drank wine. Jackets came off and the team slowly started to relax. Even Hotch was a little looser and cracking jokes.

"Did you hear the one about the grasshopper and the bar and the drink named Larry and, oh, I think I told it wrong." Hotch said and laughed as he sipped his third glass of wine.

"Oh that was awful Boss Man", Garcia said, getting up for a glass of water. She was determined to have a good time, but not to get a hangover.

"Alright, enough of this", Hotch said, slurring a bit. "Bring on the game!"

Rossi took out the board and the team sat around the table on the patio.

"You guys know the rules. And we'll go counter-clockwise." Rossi looked to his left. "Reid you're up, Kitten, on deck."

Reid looked up at JJ and blushed. It wasn't a secret that he had a bit of a crush on JJ, but still he wasn't about to be ousted in front of her. And definitely not this early in the game. "I choose Hotch. Truth or Dare."

Hotch put down his wine and a little sloshed on the outside his wine glass. "Dare", he said defiantly.

Reid chuckled and said, "Garcia."

Rossi spun the arrow and it landed on 'hand'.

Laughing, Hotch stood up wobbly and kissed Garcia's hand valiantly. She blushed and turned to Rossi. "I do believe it's my turn."

"Go ahead Kitten", Rossi said.

"JJ, T or D?" Garcia said, sipping her drink.

JJ put down her drink. "Truth", she said.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" Garcia said. "Well, truth it is, my dear. Do you have a crush on anyone in the BAU?"

JJ turned bright red. "I wouldn't call it a crush, but I have had a dream or two."

The team ooohed and Garcia got down right giddy. "Who?"

"I do believe that is two questions, and that's not in the rules, right Rossi?" JJ asked.

"Right you are, Blondie", Rossi said. "Morgan, you're up."

Morgan took a sip of his drink. This could be perfect time to find out if Baby Girl really has feelings for me, he thought. He looked across and saw Garcia just about sweating bullets. "I choose Garcia."

Emily laughed and Reid yelled out "I knew it!" as Garcia prepared to answer.

"I'll take dare." Garcia said staring right into the eyes Morgan. Rossi spun the arrow. He kept the body part to himself.

"Rossi, can I choose myself for the dare?" Morgan said. Garcia held her breath hoping Rossi would say no.

"Of course you can", Rossi said chuckling.

"Then I choose myself", Morgan said. Rossi uncovered the board with his hands to reveal, 'neck'.

Nervously, Garcia got up and walked over to Morgan. She unbuttoned his top button on his shirt and leaned in. The smell of his cologne was so intoxicating and if she didn't kiss him soon she would pounce on him right then and there. Sweetly, she placed a soft kiss at the base of his neck, letting her lips linger just a second longer than they should have.

As soon as Garcia got back to her seat, Morgan took a sip of his drink and tried to cool off. It was a very good thing his lower body was hidden by a table. Otherwise his lower extremities would give him away. Damn, he thought, her lips we soft.

Emily looked at Rossi and sipped. "Rossi", she said. "Truth of Dare."

Rossi looked up at Emily with a sneaky look. "Truth, Sweetheart."

Emily tapped her finger to her head and thought. She smiled deviously. "Have you ever cheated on any of your wives?" Emily said.

Rossi coughed a bit and looked at Emily. "See, that's why you're not my favorite", he said. "No, but it technically a yes. While I was separated from my second wife, before the papers were signed I had a fling with a stewardess that I met in Reno."

JJ laughed. "Rossi! A stewardess?"

"She was cute!" Rossi said defensively. "Anyway, JJ it's your turn."

JJ looked around. Everyone was picking the people they had it in for, but nothing was being done. Time to take it up a notch, she thought.

"I choose Spencer", JJ said. Reid sat up a little straighter. "Truth or Dare, Spence."

Reid rung his hands under the table. This is it, he thought. Be brave.

"Truth", Reid said chickening out.

"Ah, I was hoping you'd say that." JJ said with a snicker. She got up and walked over to Spencer. "What would you like to do to me right now?" JJ asked.

The team all stared as a brazen JJ and a caught-off guard Reid stared each other down.

"Do I have to answer this?" Reid said quietly.

"It's the rules", Rossi said.

Reid thought about it for a second and begged his brain to get him out of this mess. Finally he answered.

"Nothing", he said. "In front of them."

*Sorry guys, work is over, new chapter soon, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan nearly spat out his drink and even Hotch sobered up a bit at the braveness of Reid. Rossi just smiled.

JJ gulped. "In front of them?" she asked. JJ was hoping to throw Reid off his game, maybe even make him blush a bit, but she didn't expect to him to challenge her back.

"That's what I said." Reid stood up. "So, had any good dreams lately?" JJ blushed a deep red and went back to her seat. She sipped her wine and tried to avoid Reid's intense stare, but was very unsuccessful.

JJ looked up a Reid. "A few', she said quietly. She was glad she came back to her seat. Her underwear were starting to get very uncomfortable.

Reid took another sip from his glass and embracing his new found braveness, walked over to JJ's chair, leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Maybe I'll make a few of those come true."

Reid walked back to his seat and looked at Rossi. "Whose turn is it now?" he said with a smile.

Morgan was dumbfounded and Rossi was proud. This is exactly what I was hoping for, he thought.

"I believe it's my turn, but I'm going to give mine to Hotch." Rossi said.

"Emily", Hotch said without hesitation. If Reid can brave, he thought, so can I. "Truth or Dare, Prentiss."

Emily looked up and saw Hotch's eyes bearing into her; the heat coming off of his stare was enough to throw all inhibitions out the window. She swallowed hard.

"Dare. And make it a good, hard spin, Rossi", Emily said, emphasizing the word hard.

Both Hotch and Emily waited as the arrow spun around and finally landed on 'chest'.

Emily stood up and walked over to Hotch and unbuttoned his shirt. She took her time, her fingers leaving hot trails on his skin as she finished the buttons. She lowered herself in front of him and then turned to Rossi.

"Anywhere on the chest?" she asked.

"Anywhere, Doll." Rossi answered.

She leaned a little to the left, locked her sights on his nipple, and slowly leaned in and kissed it softly, letting her tongue flick over it and her teeth nip it before finishing the kiss.

Hotch threw his head back and moaned inwardly. His mind wandered on all the things he could do with a woman like Emily. What his mind was wondering right now was when he fell in love with her. She had always been special to him, but lately he imagined himself in her arms, at the park with him and Jack, having his baby, being his wife…His thoughts were interrupted when she finished the kiss and the teamed hooted and hollered.

"Alright, it's my turn", Rossi said. "And I choose Morgan. Truth or, oh you know what, my game I choose", Rossi said chuckling. "Dare Morgan and I choose Kitten."

Rossi spun the arrow and Morgan and Garcia stared each other down as they waited for the arrow to stop. When the arrow landed on 'lips', Garcia breathed a small sigh of relief. How bad could one little kiss on the lips be? She thought.

Morgan stood up, and walked over to Garcia. He leaned in close and looked her dead in the eyes. He softly put his lips against hers, pressing a little harder than at first. Garcia tried not to respond, but after he heard her moan, he knew he had control. He deepened the kiss and moved his hands to her face. She melted into his caress and Morgan felt an intoxication that had nothing to do with the wine he had earlier. When they came up for air, he kissed her forehead gently. "You." He said firmly.

"Me?" Garcia said. "Are you sure it's me?"

The rest of team looked on at the scene as Garcia and Morgan finally admitted what everyone else had already known.

"It's always been you", he said, wrapping his arms around her. "And it's always been me, right?" he said a little tentatively.

"Adonis, even in my dreams, it's always been you."

Morgan went back to his seat reluctantly and just as Rossi was about to announce the next turn, the doorbell rang.

Rossi got up and answered and in walked Meg, a friend of Rossi's. Rossi stood in front of the team at the table who all looked flustered, hot and bothered, and a little drunk.

"This is Meg. Game over. Rooms are upstairs. You know your way. Good night." Meg smiled at everyone, and turned with Rossi to head inside. The team stayed at the table and just looked at each other.

"He did say honesty was a rule", Reid said, coming over to JJ.

"No holds barred", JJ said, getting up and meeting him half way.

Hotch looked at Emily. "I can't get up for obvious reasons, but…"

Emily walked over to Hotch. "When you can, third door on the left." She kissed him lightly on the lips and sauntered out of the room.

JJ grabbed Reid's hand. "Let me tell you my dream…" she said leading him inside.

Garcia and Morgan sat next to each other at the table while Hotch sat across from them and tried his best to calm his lower regions before getting them back up again.

"Baby Girl?" he said more as a statement then as a question.

"Hot Stuff", Garcia said breathy. "I'm a little scared."

"Of me?" Morgan said, inching a little closer.

"No. That this isn't real. What if it's…"Garcia trailed off.

"The alcohol?" Morgan finished. "I thought about that too. But I've been nursing my drink for the past hour…"

"And I've been sipping water for the last hour…" Morgan got up and took her hand. Together they almost ran inside.

Hotch stood up. He had to admit that even though he had a buzz, he was thinking more clearer than he had been in months. "Game on", he said as he went inside.

*Okey dokey, I'm going to have to put a rating on the next couple of chapters because it's about to get a little steamy…More up soon and please R&R guys! Love you!*


	4. Chapter 4-Sexual Content

Reid and JJ stood facing each other in the room. The air was thick with desire and neither moved nor spoke but just stared at each other.

"Spence", JJ said finally. She grabbed his hands and sat down on the bed with him. "What we're about to do, I want to do. I mean, I really want to do but I need to say something first. And if, after I've said what I've said you still want me, then I'm all yours."

Reid swallowed. "OK."

"I don't do one night stands", JJ began. "And I don't want to 'get with you' and then avoid you at work."

"Understood", Reid said.

JJ took a deep breath. "Do you catch my drift?"

"In other words", Reid said taking off his shirt, and unbuttoning his pants, "you don't want a one night stand. You have feelings for me." He covered her body with his and began to kiss her neck. JJ moaned softly as Reid placed hot kiss after another on the nape of her neck, behind her ears and let his tongue trail down her cleavage. "Tell me you want me", Reid said huskily.

"I want you", JJ said breathily.

"Tell me you need me", Reid said. He liked his new found braveness and had a feeling that JJ was more behind it than the wine.

"I need you Spencer, please", JJ begged.

Reid pulled up her skirt and turned her leg slightly, exposing her creaming thigh leading up to her ample, round backside. He smacked her butt lightly.

"Now tell me you love me, like I love you." Reid bore deep in her eyes watching them dilate in surprise as she realized what he asked. Of course she loved him and now that she knew he love her, nothing was standing in their way.

"I love you Spence, now and forever."

Reid lost all control at those words and sent his lips crashing into JJ's. His hands roamed her body freeing her of her skirt and blouse. When he got to her bra, and got it off, the look of love and lust in his eyes was enough to send JJ over the top. He bent his head down and took her erect nipple in his mouth and listened to her take a deep breath in as he gently nipped her nipple. JJ arched her back and he took his hand and cupped the other breast, using his thumb to rub circles on that nipple while his tongue played havoc on the one in his mouth.

"Spencer", JJ moaned.

He took his attention temporarily away from her beautiful breasts and freed her lacy thong from her body. He moved his hand over her most intimate spot and when his thumb made contact, she screamed out in pleasure and arched her back even further. Wanting to taste her, his tongue played with her special button, slowly and sweetly. Making himself even harder than a rock and continuing to make JJ wet, he pleasured her wickedly, listening to her every sound and watching her body tense up against his hand as an orgasm came crashing down on her.

"Spencer", she breathed heavily. "That was, don't take this wrong way, but how did you know to do that?"

Reid crawled up her body with a wicked look on his face. "Just because I look innocent, doesn't mean I am", he said kissing her deeply. "And we're not even done yet."

Reid took his right knee and gently parted JJ's legs. He let his fingers touch her special spot a few times to watch her jump and arch her back, knowing she was still sensitive. He lowered himself on top of her and with one smooth thrust, buried himself deep inside of her.

JJ wrapped her legs around Reid and he rode her into pure ecstasy. Reid dipped his head down and sucked each nipple letting his tongue wash over each breast as he thrusted faster and deeper inside of her. Reid could feel himself reaching his point, but he didn't want to because it felt so good to be inside of his love, his JJ, finally. Feeling him tense up, JJ surprised Reid and roll-flipped him.

"I'm not innocent either", she said, straddling him. JJ sat up straight on Reid and began to rock slowly, her hands roaming over his chest. She leaned in and kissed his neck, working her way slowly down to his nipples. She arched her stomach towards him and placed either hand on the sides of his body and began to ride him hard, squeezing her pelvis as she bucked.

"Jennifer…" Reid whispered.

At the sound of hearing her actual name escape his lips in such a breathy voice, JJ squeezed even harder, rode him faster until her name sounded like a song coming from his lips. She screamed his name as she came and he grabbed her waist and matched her thrusts as he buried his face her chest when he came. For what seemed like hours they sat like that, JJ on his lap, his face buried in her breasts, panting and relishing in the after glow of their first time.

"Will is always be like this?" Reid said, stroking her back and kissing between her breasts.

"As long as you keep loving me, yeah Baby, it will", JJ said gently pushing Reid back down on the bed. "And we still have so much to explore", she said, kissing his neck and grinding on his hardening lower region.

*On Deck, Hotch and Emily.*


	5. Chapter 5-Sexual Content

Hotch entered the room and found no Emily.

"Now I know I'm tipsy", he said aloud, "but I could have sworn this was the right room."

Emily stood in the bathroom to the left with the door closed, getting up all her nerve. Being a profiler had its advantages, and if she was right, she knew exactly how Aaron Hotchner would be in the bed.

Hotch turned around and put his hand on the door knob when Emily spoke.

"Mistress Prentiss would not like that at all."

Hotch turned around and saw Emily still fully dressed, but with a small riding crop in her hand and four small ropes hanging around her neck in a loose fashion.

"Sit down, Aaron." Emily said forcefully.

Hotch looked startled for just a second and then realized what was happening. A giddy smile played across his face for a few seconds and then replaced with a mock fearful one.

"Yes Mistress Prentiss", Hotch said solemnly.

"I saw tonight that you had wine to drink," Emily said walking over to the bed where Hotch sat. She wore a white fitted blouse and black pencil skirt and heels, typical for Emily. Her blouse was unbuttoned to the lowest part of her black lace bra and every time Hotch glanced at Emily his pants got even more uncomfortable than before.

"I did." Hotch answered. Emily took the riding crop and hit him semi-gently in the crotch area.

"You will answer 'Yes, Mistress Prentiss' when you speak, understood Aaron?"

"Yes, Mistress Prentiss", he said, wanting to ravish her at that moment but restraining himself from touching her. He was so turned on it hurt.

"Strip out of your clothes, Aaron." Emily said, hitting the riding crop in her hand.

Hotch stood and removed his shirt, the lipstick stain still visible around his nipple where Emily had kissed it earlier. He shed his pants and stood in his boxers, his impressive hard-on turning Emily on even further and making her wonder if she could continue this or just take him right now.

"The boxers too", Emily said with a light smack to his backside with the crop. Hotch took off his boxers and smiled inwardly as he saw Emily's eyes widen when she looked at his impressive package. Emily had to steady herself not to taste him right them and there.

"On the bed, Aaron. In the middle and lie back." Emily watched Hotch lie back on the bed and again smiled inwardly at his hard on that could easily hold up a tent. She walked around the bed and took each rope and tied his hands and feet to the posts of the bed. She walked over to the corner and sat down.

"Mistress Prentiss, I…" Hotch started.

"You will speak when spoken to", Emily said.

"Yes, Mistress Prentiss", Hotch said, trying to disguise the glee in his voice. Emily stood before him, giving him full view of her stripping. She removed her blouse and seductively removed her skirt, revealing a black lace bra and thong set. The black heels remained as stood at the foot of the bed.

"You are not to touch me, understood?"

"Yes, Mistress Prentiss."

"You are not to kiss me unless told, understood?"

"Yes, Mistress Prentiss."

Emily started crawling up the bed on top of Hotch. She knew he worked hard all day, all week, even all month long sometimes. He never got the release he deserved and since he barely drank, when they went out with the team, he really never let loose. Tonight, it would be about pleasing him. Tonight, he would get his release.

Emily stopped crawling and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Hotch started to kiss back, but a quick smack of the riding crop put him back in submissive mode. She then placed kisses on his neck and shoulders, loving how he squirmed under her.

"You may moan, if you like, Aaron", Emily said business like.

"Thank you, Mistress Prentiss", Hotch said followed by a loud moan of her name when she clamped her teeth and lips down on his sensitive nipples. She arched her body up and placed her breasts directed above his face, smiling as she listened to him moan her name and watching his pelvis buck against her.

"Be still, Aaron." Emily said, whispering in his ear.

"Yes, oh yes, Mistress Prentiss", Hotch said as she snaked her way down his body, leaving trails of scorching hot kisses as she did.

Emily leaned in over Hotch's hard on and let her lips gently brush against it. Hotch almost lost it at the feel of Emily's lips brushing against his member. His hips bucked up automatically and Emily smiled. Taking her tongue, she traced small circles around the head, and then mimicking licking a Popsicle, went up and down the entire shaft.

"Mistress Prentiss", Hotch said, moaning her name.

Emily took the riding crop and started run it softly up and down the inside of his thigh as she kissed the other thigh; her fingers playing in his sac and ever so gently stroking him. Hotch closed his eyes and let his whole body relax. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so free and yet so incredibly restricted. This new sensation of giving in to someone so completely made him feel liberated and extremely hard.

"Aaron, remain still and try to control yourself." Emily said as she took her mouth and enveloped his member, sucking wildly and with extreme gusto. Aaron cried out her name in pleasure and tried to remain still but the feeling was so good he couldn't contain himself. His hand restraints came undone and with role play coming to an end, he reached for Emily's head, grabbed her hair and caressed her as she sucked Hotch into ecstasy.

"I'm close, Emily, so close", Hotch said through bated breath.

Emily kept sucking until she felt him tense and then took her hands finished for him, his essence running down her hands as he screamed her name and panted. Emily kissed his head softly, smiling as he jerked when she touched him and went to wash off. When she returned, Hotch embraced her in biggest hug.

"Thank you 'Mistress', he said laughing.

"You're welcome, Aaron", she said hugging him back. "We won't always do that, but you need that every now and again."

"I do?" he said jokingly as he steered her to the bed.

"Yep, and 'Mistress Prentiss' is always here to help."

"Hmm", Hotch said as he laid back on the bed again.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering if I can make you scream like I did." Hotch grabbed Emily and pulled her pelvis to his mouth.

"Sit", he said. Emily positioned herself over his face and Hotch took his thumb and started working circles on her special place.

"The thong has an unbutton, Aaron", Emily said in short breaths.

"Good", Hotch said, making sure he emphasized the word and blew air right at the small nub he was circling. Emily's body started to buck against him as he removed her thong. Gently, he smacked her backside as he pulled her further down on his mouth and began to lick every part of her secret place.

"Aaron", she begged as he reached up one hand and cupped her breast, pinching her nipple.

Hotch sped up his licking, using his tongue to flick the nub faster and faster. Emily's body began to shake and when she came, Hotch was still licking, smiling on the inside at the convulsions he caused her to have. Emily had to push of Hotch to stop him from making her come again. Hotch sat up, put Emily on his lap and with a swift easy motion, buried himself deep inside of her. Emily rode Hotch like fiend, her breasts bouncing in the air as she arched her back. Hotch leaned forward, took a nipple in his mouth and as she bounced and rode, took his thumb and found her nub again, rubbing in circles while she moaned his name loudly.

"Aaron, I'm…" Emily said, her voice getting caught mid-orgasm. Hotch matched her thrusts and came deep inside of her, pulling her close while she rode him faster until they were both spent.

"Aaron", Emily said, trying to catch her breath.

"I know", Hotch said. "Let me run something by you. How would you feel about if we work on you becoming 'Mistress Hotchner'?" he said, kissing her neck.

"Are you serious?" Emily said, looking into his eyes.

"I am. We'll do it right of course, date and everything. But know that the question is coming", Hotch said.

Emily leaned in and kissed Hotch deeply. "Know that the answer will be 'yes' when it does." Emily rolled over on top of Hotch. "Round 3?" she asked.

"Woman you're going to kill me", Hotch said laughing.

"Yeah, but what a way to die", Emily said.

*Last but not least, Garcia and Morgan. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep em' coming!*


	6. Chapter 6-Sexual content

Morgan and Garcia made it to their room in record time. Like two teenagers whose parents were gone for the weekend, Garcia and Morgan fumbled around, bumping into to each other, laughing and giggling, but not really making any progress. Garcia was nervous;she worried she might say or do something wrong. Morgan didn't want to just pounce on her, but wanted more than just sex with his baby girl, he wanted to make love to her.

"This isn't working, is it?" Garcia said, flopping down on the bed. "Our clothes are still on."

"I know what you mean", Morgan said flopping down next to her. "We love each other. I mean, I want you and you want me, right?"

"Right."

"Then why is it this so hard? This should be easy. Incredibly easy." Morgan said. "I should just be able to touch your cheek…" At Morgan's touch, Garcia moaned softly and melted into his embrace.

"And I", she said, "should just be able to touch your chest…" At the touch of Garcia's soft hands, Morgan let a soft moan escape his lips, and leaned in to kiss Garcia. Their lips connected softly, and fireworks went off in Garcia's lower region causing her to squirm. All the giggles seemed to have left, and there before each other, sat two mature lovers, ready to explore a new found love.

Morgan leaned into Garcia and let her gently fall back on the bed. She smiled a little when her head hit the pillow and Morgan crawled over her with a grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed her softly, whispering 'I love you' in her ear and then making her giggle by nipping at her neck.

Garcia looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Derek." Morgan almost lost control at the sound of his name escaping her beautiful lips. He looked down and growled at her.

"I got something for you, you just stay here." Morgan said as he slid off the bed.

Garcia sat up in the bed and removed her sweater, leaving only her thin blouse and her short skirt. Her green leather heels were still on and as she went to unbuckle the strap, Morgan called out to her.

"Leave on the shoes, Sexy."

Garcia blushed a deep crimson red and leaned back against the headboard. Morgan switched off all the lights and let only the light from the moon outside wash over the room. He took out his phone, loaded up his playlist and waited until the song started. The opening notes of Marvin Gaye's 'Sexual Healing' began to play and to Garcia's surprise and delight, Morgan started to dance.

"Are you my private dancer for tonight?" Garcia said huskily.

"Oh yeah. Sit back Baby, and let Daddy strip for you."

Morgan started his hips gyrating with the music. He seductively took off his top, his muscles rippling and shinning in the moonlight. Garcia squealed with delight when he took his shirt, swung around his head and threw it at her. The second verse started and Morgan moved more purposefully toward Garcia, his belt buckle unbuckled and his pants unfastened. He moved his hips towards Garcia and she took the hint, grabbing his belt and pulling it from his pants. She started to throw it on the floor but he stopped her.

"We might use that later."

Garcia let out another squeal and inwardly thanked the powers that be for getting her together with her Chocolate Drop.

Morgan let his pants fall down to the floor with a sexy twist move and stood before Garcia in just boxer briefs. The cup of his brief strained to hold his size and as he was getting harder just by being close to her and dancing for her. Now the head of his member was peaking out the side.

"I think he wants to be freed", Garcia said, snaking her arms around his waist and pulling him close. She hooked her thumbs in his waist band and pulled down his briefs only to be greeted by at least nine inches (if she could only measure for herself!) of pure joy.

Watching her eyes bug out when she saw him, Morgan couldn't help but to laugh. He took his member in his hand and gently slapped Garcia's face with it. She awakened from her trance.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that." Garcia said, pulling him closer.

"Oh am I now?" Morgan said. "I don't think…" Morgan's speech was cut off when Garcia stuck out her tongue and gently licked his head. Morgan dipped his head back and moaned her name. Garcia, now ready to take control, placed her hands on either side of his butt and took him deep in her mouth. She wasn't sure how much she could take, but had a great time sucking him off. She took long, deep, sucks, her tongue swirling his head and her hands massaging his butt. Morgan stood there in awe watching the love of his life pleasure him and he decided to return the favor. As good as it felt, he knew that if he didn't stop her soon, he would come, and he wanted his first time with her to be deep inside of her, making her moan and possibility creating their child.

Morgan backed away slowly and reached for Garcia and stood her up. He kissed her deeply and ran his hands along her chest, removing her blouse and her bra but not before taking in the sights.

"Goddess, you're so gorgeous", he said, cupping one full breast in his hand and sucking the nipple. Garcia threw her head back in pleasure as he went from one breast to the other, licking her nipples and sucking on them, spinning her almost out of control.

"Please, Derek", Garcia moaned.

"Nope, not yet Baby Girl", Morgan said with a low, sexy chuckle. "I got something else to do to you."

He continued his licking and sucking on her breasts and with one free hand, went under her skirt and found her sweet spot, wet and wanting him. His fingers went to work fast, finding that special button and working it in circles, making her pant and moan his name even louder. He took a third finger and placed inside, going deep and finding her g-spot, flicking it while his thumb worked her nub in a circle and his mouth assaulted her nipples.

"Oh, Derek, I'm going to…" Garcia's voice got lost as an orgasm hit her hard, making her whole entire body shake and becoming putty in Morgan's hands. As her knees began to buckle, Morgan removed her skirt and panties and gently lifted her and placed her on the bed.

"Oh we're not even done yet, Princess."

Garcia looked at him with big eyes. "We're not?"

"Oh no," Morgan said chuckling. "Did you think I was only going to make you come once?" Morgan opened her legs and licked at her nub, making her shiver because he knew she was still very sensitive.

"Turn over", he told her roughly.

"Yes Daddy", Garcia said.

She turned over and Morgan had to gain his composure. Looking at Garcia from the back was almost as good as looking at her from the front. Garcia got on all fours and Morgan positioned himself behind her. He entered slowly at first, letting her get used to him. Garcia winced at first when he entered, but inch by inch she relaxed and enjoyed being filled by Morgan. When he was all in, she squirmed and backed up against him, arching her back to allow him more access. With the go ahead from Garcia, Morgan slapped her butt hard, his hand print on her creamy skin a deeper turn on for him. He thrusted slowly at first, loving the feeling of sliding in and out of her wetness. She was so wet and tight, that if he went too fast, it would be over too soon.

He sped up his thrusts a little, listening to sound of his name coming from Garcia's lips and he reached around and found her sweet spot again, working her into a frenzy and watching her body shake as another explosive orgasm hit her.

"Hot Stuff", she moaned as she collapsed on the bed. He rolled her over to face her and began to lick and play at her nipples again. He was going to have to come soon; his erection was starting to throb from being so hard.

"Legs up, Goddess", Morgan said.

Garcia looked at him with confusion. "Baby, I can't possibly come again."

"That's what you think", Morgan said chuckling. He took Garcia's legs and placed each one on his shoulders before he slid into her. He thrusted faster this time, his resistance to her body failing, and his own body begging for release. He loved the way her breasts bounced in front of him as he went deeper into her, her moans becoming more like a song.

He lowered her legs and went full missionary, his body on top of hers; her legs wrapped around his body as he thrusted harder and faster, going deeper inside and now hitting her g-spot again.

"Derek", Garcia breathed, "I can't hold on, please..."

"Baby Girl", he said. "Stay with me, just a little while, let me come with you…"

Morgan thrusted faster still and Garcia screamed his name just as he screamed hers and they both came, crashing into each other, his pelvis still thrusting into her, not wanting the feeling to end.

"Adonis…" Garcia tried to move, but that was futile and Morgan collapsed on top of her, spent and very happy. She kissed his shoulder as she ran her hands along his body, and sighed happily. Morgan tried to move over and she stopped him.

"Don't move baby. I want to stay like this."

"Am I too heavy, Baby?" Morgan asked.

"You ain't heavy, you're my lover", Garcia said. Morgan laughed at her stupid pun.

"Only you, Baby Girl", Morgan said sleepily. "Only you."

*Conclusion up next. I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for the love R&R please!*


	7. Chapter 7-Conclusion

The next morning, the team awoke to smell of bacon and eggs, fresh coffee and pancakes cooking in the kitchen. Making their way to kitchen, the team collectively looked like had been through hell, but had fun going.

"Good morning, everyone", Rossi brightly.

"Where's Meg?" Reid asked, walking hand and hand with JJ.

"She had an early flight this morning", Rossi said winking at JJ.

"The stewardess?" JJ said.

"Well, I did say she was cute", Rossi said laughing. The group sat down at the table and started passing around plates of food, eating as though they hadn't eaten in forever.

"So I trust everyone had a good night?" Rossi said.

A murmur of yeses went around the table as the team shoveled food down their throats. Rossi sat back in his chair and smiled.

The group finished their breakfast and lounged at the table. Couples sat holding hands, and whispering in ears, and kissing openly and freely. Rossi decided to have just a little more fun.

"So", Rossi said, "in the course of one night, I heard BDSM, begging, pleading, and if I'm not mistaken, a strip tease show."

The team collectively looked up. The girls started blushing, and the guys looked uncomfortable in their seats.

"Wanna guess who was who?" Rossi said, sipping his coffee.

"I do!" JJ said. "I'm going to say the BDSM was Garcia and Morgan."

"Nope", Garcia said.

"Really?" JJ said. "I can so see you as a dominatrix." JJ giggled.

"I wanna guess that the BDSM was Hotch and Emily", Morgan said. Emily got up and went to sit in Hotch's lap. "Kiss me", she said.

"Yes Mistress Prentiss", Hotch said kissing her deeply. The table whooped and hollered.

"I bet the strip-tease was Morgan" Reid said. "That sounds like his ego."

"You're right Pretty Boy, and I give a hell of a show!" Morgan said.

"He does", Garcia said, grabbing grapes. "He really does."

"So who was begging and pleading then?" Emily said.

"That would be me", JJ said blushing.

"Alright, Genius", Morgan said. "Put it down!"

"But", Rossi said, "what I want to know is why there wasn't a rodeo?"

"There was some riding", Reid and Hotch said together and laughed.

JJ and Emily blushed. "So what now?" JJ said. "Can we all be together?"

Hotch looked at his team. "As long as we can convince Cruz that this won't interfere with our work in the field, we should be good."

"Morgan and Garcia are the really OK ones", Reid said nuzzling JJ's neck.

"Oh?" Garcia said as she fed grapes to Morgan.

"Mama", you don't work for the BAU, you work solely for the FBI." Morgan said, chomping on grapes.

"Ohhhh", Garcia said, kissing Morgan as she put another grape in his mouth.

Emily turned around from sitting on Hotch's lap and straddled him.

"And for us?" Emily said, kissing him softly. "I'm in the field with you."

"I'm not saying it won't be hard, guys", Hotch said hugging Emily. "Truth be told, we worried about each other in the field when we weren't 'together'. So we just have to play it cool in the streets and in the office." Hotch stood up and picked up Emily with him. "Now if you'll excuse us, I think we have a rodeo to discuss", Hotch said as Emily giggled when he smacked her butt and carried her to the room.

"Spence", I wanna play rodeo too!" JJ said, with a fake pout.

"Reverse cowgirl?" Reid said, grabbing her hand. JJ looked at him with lustful eyes and practically dragged him back to the room.

Rossi and Morgan and Garcia sat quietly at the table. Neither wanted to get up and leave Rossi alone. Sensing their hesitation, Rossi cleared his throat.

"I…uh…have company coming by in a bit", Rossi said. And before he could finish his statement, Morgan and Garcia were up. Morgan picked Garcia up, swung her caveman style over his shoulder and proceeded to carry her back to the room. She smack him on his butt as he carried her.

"Giddy up Cowboy!" she said, laughing.

Rossi sat back and gloated a little. This was what they needed. To shed the sheath of the BAU and have fun. Finding love is one of the sweetest joys of life. He had found it three times, and wasn't looking for it necessarily. But he loved when others did. A high pitched doorbell got his attention away from his thoughts.

Rossi got up and walked to the door. Meg stood in front of him wearing a cowboy hat, chaps with very short shorts, and a cow hide bra. She had rope in her hand and wore a smile a big as Texas.

"Guess whose flight got cancelled?" Meg said.

Rossi whistled. "I was so hoping to go to the rodeo today", he said pulling her into an embrace.

"Your wish is my command, Sire", Meg said, sauntering into the house and taking off her shorts, but leaving on the chaps.

"Oooh it's good to be King", Rossi said, following Meg and shedding his clothes.

*thanks guys for the love, I gotta another story in head, and I love all the follows! Luv ya!*


End file.
